Mind Readers
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: Ikuto finally gets his hands on the embryo, but he decides to make an 'and' wish. He wishes to be free of easter and to be able to understand Amu better. The next day, he finds out he suddenly has mind reading powers! Dun Dun DUNNN! AMUTO of course.
1. Making a Wish

**Neko-chan: Hi peoples! I might have a few people mad at me for writing this while I'm still making 'An Amuto Story', but this idea has been rolling around in my mind for so long, it's causing a writers block. **

**Amu: Well, I guess that kinda makes since. You haven't been updating your other story as quickly as you usualy do. **

**Neko-chan: I know! *cries* I'm sorry about that. Oh well. I want to introduce my new story. Please tell me if you like it or not. So far, **_**I **_**thought it was a pretty cool idea. I'm not sure if anyone else has made a story about this yet, though. **

**Anyways, please enjoy my new story, ****Mind Readers****. **

**Mirror: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara. (for those who haven't read my other story, Mirror is supposed to be by chara)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**Making a Wish**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

**(By the way, this story takes place in an open space in the foresty are by Amu's school)**

It was so bland today. Nothing interesting seemed to be happening. Well, that is, until...

_*BAM* _I turned to see the pink-haired girl in a pink tank top and pink skirt come flying backwards behind a purple light. She hit a tree, and I cringed, seeing how the bark must have been rough against her back. My teeth clenched together.

For some odd reason, I had been over-protective about her lately, and I couldn't stop thinking about her, even though she was much younger than me. "Yoru!" I called. The chibi, 4-inch tall person with cat-like features morphed with me.

Instantly, dark blue cat ears formed on my head, matching the same color of my hair, and a tail sprouted from behind, also the same color. My clothes were changed, too into a black top, pants, shoes **(don't know if they are boots or regular shoes)**, gloves, and a split clothing coming out of my top. Also, on my right hand were 3, long blades coming out of the back of my wrist to imitate claws.

I jumped in front of the girl in a protective stance. About two feet in front of me stood a familiar blond-haired girl in a blue dress. Her eyes were somewhat hazed over, but anger and bitterness still shown through.

"I hate you, Amu! It's your fault that Mama didn't win! She was humiliated in front of the entire world because of you! If you didn't exist, then I would have already gotten the embryo! Then I could have helped her!" she screeched. Tears were forming in her clouded eyes.

"Lu...lu..," Amu whispered from behind me.

"What?!" I turned around with disbelief, but stopped. A strange energy seemed to be penetrating my back. I decided to act on instinct, so I grabbed Amu and jumped away, looking back to see the tree we had stood by crash to the ground. Lulu was staring up at us with rage. Behind her, a ? egg was slowly growing. _What? How could she have gotten a ? egg, when _she _is the one who creates them?_

A herd of rubber ducks were suddenly smothering the possessed girl. She growled in fury as she swatted them away. I turned back to Amu. She looked in pain. _Figures. By the looks of it, she was flung back pretty hard. _

I felt her twitch in my arms, and her face scrunched up. Amu's eyes fluttered open with a dazed look. Then her eyes popped wide open and she tried to sit up. It unbalanced me in the air, and we ended up falling. Using my tail, I put myself under her to cushion her fall. I didn't want her to get hurt again.

In the end, I ended up falling flat on my back, and Amu was sitting right on top of me. The burning pain shot through me in an instant. "Ow..." I barely managed to choke out. No doubt this was going to leave a bruise.

"Ikuto!" Amu got off of me and turned to face me. "Are you okay?!" she asked with a worried expression. _Aww. She's worrying about me. I guess I'll have to suck it up, at least for her. _

I smirked and sat up. "Were you worrying about me, _Amu_?" I asked bluntly. Her face turned a bright shade of red, and she frowned as she turned her head away from me.

"O-of course. I-I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm not s-some rude, heartless person!" she shouted, still not facing me. To be honest, I was a bit surprised. Normally, she would have instantly denied it. This time, though, she admitted to my accusation.

"Well, thank you, but I am not going to be brought down my something so minor," I said, standing up. _Even if it hurts like hell. _I added silently.

She stood up as well. "I knew that!" I couldn't help but chuckle. She was such a bad liar, but that was what made her so kawaii at times.

"What ever. Let's just go help the others!" I nodded, and we flew off in sync. When we arrived back at the battle place, we saw Tadase cringing as he held up the 'Holy Crown' shield against Lulu's dark purple energy in front of Yaya, while Rima hovered over a bruised Nagehiko with a worried expression. _Wow... I already know all their names. _I commented in my mind, but then shook myself mentally as I reminded myself to stay focused.

_Gotta help out Kiddy King first. He looks like he'll pass out at any moment. _Already on the same thought pattern, Amu and I flew over to Lulu. My arm pulled back as I prepared for the strike. "Slash Claw!" I yelled as I struck my arm forward.

"No!" Amu shoved my arm away from Lulu, causing me to claw against the ground as we landed on top of her. Amu shoved me off as she got up and reached her hand out to Lulu. "Here," she said as Lulu took her hand for support. Then she turned to me.

"Don't scratch her!" she yelled. I growled. "Then what _am _I supposed to do?!" I bit back with a bit of venom. She flinched, and I regretted it. "Sorry," I quickly apologized.

"I... I don't know what else you're supposed to do, but you can't hurt her!" She seemed really upset. It was obvious that I would never win this argument, so I just sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." I jumped away on to a nearby tree and sat down. Amu turned around to Lulu and slapped her... **hard**. It echoed around the trees, and all other noises seemed to die away.

"Lulu, snap out of it!" she yelled at her. All you could see on Lulu's face was pure shock as she reached a hand up to rub the new, swollen, red spot on her cheek. "Lulu! I don't know what happened to your mother, or why she didn't win something, but it's not my fault!" Everyone's eyes were on her as she lectured the confused girl.

"I know you love your mama very much, but just because she didn't win doesn't mean you can take it out on us! We're your friends! It may not seem like it, but it's true! Look at what you're doing! You've even let yourself fall under your own spell!"

My eyes widened. How could she consider her her friend?! Arn't they supposed to be enemies? Wait... arn't _we_ supposed to be enemies? I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. There was no point in confusing myself now.

Lulu's eyes began to switch back to there usual state as tears began to well up in them. "Amu..." she said as her face began to lose her composure. "Amu! I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly, Lulu was hugging Amu and crying hystericaly. Amu accepted the hug politely and comforting her. _Aww. So touching. _I couldn't help but mock in my mind.

A strange light hovered just out of my view, and I looked up to see a bright shining figure in the sky. I gasped. "The embryo..." I breathed.

Even though I barely said it above a whisper, everyone's gaze followed mine up to the pure white egg in the sky. "It's mine!" I shouted possessively as I jumped straight for it. No one else was reaching for it, they just watched in subtle awe. Just as my hand made contact with the embryo, Tadase made his poor complaint of "W-wait! That's supposed to be my egg!"

I ignored him as I fell slowly to the ground in the middle of everyone. A question formed in my mind. I wasn't sure who asked it, but I knew that it was my chance.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto... what is it that you wish for? _it asked. _I... I wish to be free from Easter... _I don't know where I had spoken from. I had tried to say it out loud, but it only came out as an echo in my head. My eyes shifted over to Amu. I still didn't understand much about her... it gave me an idea, though I didn't know if it would work. _and... _would it allow an 'and' in the wish? Would it grant the second part? _... I wish I could understand more about Amu._

A light laughter came in a womans voice. It echoed in my mind, just like all of the previous words. _Then so it be. _

It was as if the egg exploded. All of a sudden, all the light in the egg was everywhere in a huge flash, and then it was gone.

_Did it work? _That was my last thought before I lost consciousness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Soooo... how is it?**

**Ran, Miki, Suu: What about us?! Suu: ~desu**

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrops~ Sorry! I personally really liked this chapter though! *hmph***

**Ikuto: Please R&R**

**  
Neko-chan and Amu: *stares in shock***

**Ikuto: What?  
**

**Neko-chan: Did you just...**

**Amu: say the 'please R&R' without being majorly threatened?!**

**Ikuto: Well **_**thanks **_**for the support. *sarcasm***

**Neko-chan: Amu... get the thermometer and a bag of ice. Ran, you call the doctor- wait... no... mini invisible people can't call the doctor.... that's illegal... I think. Screw it. Ran, you freak out for me, **_**I'll **_**call the doctor.**

**Amu: *runs off to get items***

**Ran: WHA!!! *fly's around frantically***

**Ikuto: ~sweatdrops~ **

**Mirror: Well, that was fun. Anyways, please R&R!  
**

**Ikuto: I ALREADY SAID THAT!**

**  
Ran: WHAAA!**


	2. Something Strange

**Neko-chan: Here's the second chapter of ****Mind Readers****. I'm glad you people like it so far. ^-^**

**  
Note: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2**

**Something Strange**

**~Amu's POV~**

_Iktuo... you are finally going to be free from Easter... I'm so happy for you..._

A smile rose to my face. I was so happy for him... He just seemed so... so.... so _lonely_... because of Easter. I know I tried my best to comfort him in a way, but you could still see it in his eyes, even when he used his perverted smirk.

I was surprisingly happy that Tadase was mad... _He was too greedy, for God's sake! He wanted to freakin' take over the world, when Ikuto just wanted to be free from Easter! _someone spoke from in my head. The voice was way to familiar. _Dia?! _I called from inside my head. Subtle giggles came back as a response, then her presence faded away.

Ikuto's lips moved as he stared at the glowing egg, but no one could hear what he was saying. _He's probably making his wish..._

Suddenly, a huge burst of light came from the embryo, encasing everyone and everything.

My eyes snapped shut against the brightness. I waited a few seconds, and then squinted a bit through my eyelashes. The bright light disappeared, along with the embryo. Both of my eyes opened when I was sure that I wouldn't go blind by doing so.

There I saw Ikuto fallen on the ground with his eyes closed. _Is he okay?! _I was running towards him as I shouted his name. All the guardians burned into my skin as I ran over and fell beside him, shaking his shoulders violently.

"Ikuto? Ikuto?!" A low growling noise came from beside me. I looked over to see Tadase glaring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Amu?! Why are you worried over _him_? He stole the embryo from us! We should just leave him and hope he d-"

I couldn't take it anymore. The anger exploded throughout me as I stood up and slapped him.

"Don't you _EVER _talk that way about Ikuto ever again!" I growled. He stared at me with a shocked expression as his hand slowly reached up to rub the swollen spot on his cheek.

"Haven't you ever thought about something _other _than your own problems? 'Oh! I'm so sad! I'm too much of a wuss, so let's aim for world domination!' 'Don't help Ikuto by letting him stay at your house! He deserves to be on his own! He's the enemy!' You make me sick!" Tears began to form in my eyes as I mocked him.

"What made Ikuto the enemy?! What did he ever do to ruin your god damn life?! He helped you out as a kid, and you turn on him to make him seem like the bad guy, when _you're _the one trying to take over the freakin' world!"

My hands were balled into fists. _Just punch him! _Miki said in my brain. _I can't... that would leave evidence _I told hissed back. _You've already slapped him! It's not going to make much of a difference! _I shook my head violently.

The anger exploded once again, and I pulled my leg back, and kicked him hard. I heard him inhale deeply in pain and smiled to myself. _Serves you right, Jackass. That was _soooo _much better than punching him. _He hit the ground with a loud 'thump' as he moaned in pain. The rest of the guardians continued to watch in awe.

"Ran."

"Hai!" *character transform*

I walked over to Ikuto and pulled his arms over my shoulder. Even with Ran, it was still difficult to pick him up, but it didn't matter. I would deal with it.

I jumped and started flying towards my house while holding Ikuto on my back like a backpack. My arms and shoulders began to cry out in restraint after a couple minutes from keeping his arms wrapped around my neck.

_Just a little further... _I told myself.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

We finally made it to my house. I got into my room through my balcony and dropped him on my bed. As soon as the huge weight was of my shoulders (literally), I took in a deep breath and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Ran undid the character transformation and flew over to her egg to rest with Miki and Suu not far behind.

I was sprawled on the ground like a starfish, and I looked up at Ikuto. _I'm so happy for you..._ Before I knew it, my eyes had closed themselves and I drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I woke up, feeling very confused... but rather warm. Why... was I warm? I allowed my eyes to open, but they shut again as soon as the light hit them. Morning... what time was it?

I sat up, feeling the thing that was keeping me warm slide off as I sunk down a bit. I was in a bed... but didn't I pass out on the ground... ? My eyelids made an effort to open again. This time the sunlight didn't hit it directly, so I could get a good look at the room. The second I saw it I knew where I was, but a new thought began to linger in my mind.

_Why am I in Amu's room...? _"The embryo!" I shouted as soon as the memory appeared in my head. _Did it work?! Am I free? What about... _I took a few moments to think about Amu, but many questions still came up... _still..... I still don't understand her... did the wish not work? Could it only grant part of my wish... or did it get upset and ignore the wish completely?_

A slight moan drew my eyes away. I looked over on the ground to see Amu curled up in a ball shivering. Her teeth were chattering a bit. _Well, duh, she's cold. She slept on the floor all night..._

"Geeze...," I muttered as I pulled the covers off of me. I stepped off the the bed carefuly to make sure I didn't wake her. Then I picked her up like an extremely delicate doll and placed her gently in the bed. She didn't show any signs of waking up as I pulled the covers over her.

The chattering of her teeth gradually slowed down, and eventually stopped completely, along with her shivering.

"Ariga...to...," she whispered as she snuggled her head into her covers.

"Baka. I'm the one who should be thanking you...," I replied. I sat down at the foot of her bed and leaned my head back, drifting asleep once again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Okay, sorry that this chapter is kinda short and suckish...**

**Ikuto: Wtf... all that happened was Amu took me to her house, and then I woke up, switched her places, and went back to sleep.**

**Neko-chan: I know. *cries* Gomen ne...**


	3. Invasion of the Mind

**Neko-chan: BE HAPPY PEOPLES!!!**

**Amu: ... um....?**

**Neko-chan: I am going to start today, update today, and then work on my other story today!**

**Ikuto: You are just now starting on the next chapter to this story....**

**Neko-chan: ... maybe...**

**Mirror: *flys in rubbing eyes* Humn.... what did I miss?**

**Neko-chan: I BLAME HER!!! I GET IT FROM HER!! *points accusingly at Mirror***

**Mirror: *eyes fling open* Huh?! What?! What did I do this time?! Wait... I just woke up... how did I get in trouble, again?**

**Neko-chan: You... um... YOU SLEPT IN! THAT'S IT!**

**Mirror: Oh... okay... see ya... *flys off to go eat chips***

**Everyone: ~sweatdrops~**

**Neko-chan: Pft. She didn't even say she was sorry.**

**Ikuto and Amu: STOP DAWDLING!**

**Neko-chan; Oooh. Big wor-**

**  
Ikuto: NOW!**

**Suu: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara ~desu**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3 **

**Invasion of the Mind**

As soon as I knew I was awake, I opened my eyes and looked up a bit. The wall... _Wait... wasn't there supposed to be a bed there? I could've sworn I went to bed on the floor..._

I moved my arm upwards to rub my eyes, and I felt the cover move above it. _I am in bed... why am I in bed? I thought Ikuto was... _I flung myself upward and looked around. "Ikuto?"

Something stirred beside my bed. I leaned over, and there sat Ikuto as he stretched on the floor like a cat. A bit of laughter escaped my mouth before I could cover it up with my hand. He looked up at me and then sat up. "What did I tell you about watching people when they sleep?" He asked with a smirk as he leaned back against the wall.

I turned red. "I didn't! I just woke up! And how did I get in the bed?!" He shook his head as he clicked his tongue through his teeth.

"You yell to much to have just woken up." His smirk grew. It was obvious that he knew I had told the truth. He just wants to mess with me.

"Hmph." I turned my head away. _I am NOT going to let him get to me this time. _

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" he whispered into my ear. I jumped completely off the bed and turned to face him as he smirked at me. _What the hell?! Did I say it out loud?! But... _Ikuto's face was instantly dead serious. He even looked somewhat afraid.

"I-Ikuto?" I questioned. _What is with that look? _His eyes widened even more. Suddenly his cheeks puffed out and he shoved his head into his hands as he tried to stifle laughter.

"Wh-whats so funny?" I was so confused. What the heck is wrong with Ikuto?! He is acting as if he has lost all his insanity. After a few moments, he allowed himself to calm down, and he pulled his head back up. He muttered something under his breath, it sounded like, "This is going to be fun,", but I wasn't sure.

He jumped over the bed and landed on the other side gracefully with no problem at all. _That must have been hard, especially since he didn't get a running jump. _His smirk grew. "Actually, it wasn't hard at all."

This time I was _absolutely _sure that I hadn't spoken out loud. "H-how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked as he walked closer to me. He bent down and whispered into my ear. "Because, this is what I wished for."

"What?! Didn't you want to be free from Easter?! What about that?" I asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Oh, don't worry. I wished for that too," he chuckled. "but I also wished to understand my little strawberry better. She just confuses me so often! I can't help but be curious."

_What the hell? _He's _the one telling _Me _that _I _confuse him? It's barely been 10 minutes and I still barely have any idea of whats going on! `_He laughed at my thoughts.

"True, but I have to admit, this _is _rather amusing. I could definitely get used to this," he said with his signature smirk still showing.

"Well _I _won't!" With that, I turned around and bolted through the door. "Ran!" I called out. She flew up to me out of nowhere and nodded. We did a quick chara nari and ran.

_Geeze! And I thought he was annoying before, now he can read my thoughts! _I stopped at a short little ally way, instantly recognizing it. At first I was thrilled, but then sighed, realizing how horrible the timing was. _I'm running away from Ikuto the mind reader, and I run _here _of all places..._

"I see you like this place quite a bit."

"GAH!" I spun around on my heels to come face to face with Ikuto. _How does he always find me so quickly?! _He pointed up to his ears. "I'm a cat, silly. It makes tracking people really easy."

_Damn stalker cat... _I thought instinctively. It's going to take a while to get used to not thinking... **(A/N XD That sounds funny!) **He smirked, then without warning reached over and picked me up bridal style and jumped over the wall into the amusement park where he took me about a month ago.

"Hmph," I grunted as he put me down and turned my head to face away from him. Nothing happened for a while, so I turned my head so that I could get a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye. He was starring at the amusement part with distant eyes.

I followed his gaze to see what could cause such a look, but only saw the teacups that we had ridden in last time. "This place... holds so many memories..." he whispered.

I frowned. Why couldn't anything he said make sense?

He sighed, making me more confused. Then, as if nothing had happened, he was his usual self. "Amu, you know it's not nice to stare at people," he said teasingly. I blushed and looked away, a bit irritated.

_Geeze. He does this every single time! DAMNIT! I keep forgetting not to think! _He chuckled. "What is there to hide, _Amu_?" he purred, his face suddenly inches away from mine.

_Too much, you pervert! _Hmph. Well, at least now I didn't have to speak out loud to insult him.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_Too much, you pervert! _I heard her think. My smirk grew. "What kind of things are you hiding?" I moved my face closer.

_So close! _She thought before she could let her thoughts die. My smirk grew even larger, letting a bit of my teeth peek through my lips. _This is so much more amusing than before! _I thought to myself.

"Hmm?" I moved closer still. Amu's eyes shut tightly.

_Is he going to ki- _She stopped herself short this time, but the message was still clear. "Kiss you?" I finished for her.

_URG! THIS IS TOO MUCH OF AN INVASION OF MY PRIVACY!!! _She shouted with her mind. It made me wince. When she screamed with her thoughts, it seemed to be 10x as loud as it is when she screams it in real life... mildly painful.

She seemed to notice this. _Was I too loud? _Amu thought tauntingly. Her eyes opened and an evil look formed on her face.

"No..."

_Are you SURE ABOUT THAT?! _She screamed the last part through her mind. I winced again. This was definitely not good. _Geeze! Why does there always have to be a loophole?! _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Ugn... okay, so it took more than just the one day. Big woop. **

**Mirror: What's wrong?**

**Neko-chan: School...**

**Mirror: Did you fail?**

**Neko-chan: NO, STUPID! IT'S JUST INTERFERING WITH MY SLEEP SCHEDULE! I HATE NOT BEING NOCTURNAL! IT SUCKS!**

**Amu: Whoa... someones cranky.**

**Neko-chan: *growls***

**Ikuto: *jumps in front of Amu and growls back***

**Neko-chan: *cat ears and tail pop out* You wanna go?!**

**Ikuto: *cat ears and tail pop out* You bet.**

***huge fight***

**Amu: ~sweatdrop~ **

**Mirror: CATFIGHT! XD**

***paper ball flys out of the huge fight***

**Mirror: *catches* It says, "I may end up leaving this story for a while due to the difficulty to write this particular one and due to odd interests (not like that, perverts. Just getting into new things).**

**Amu: WHAT?!**

**Ikuto: Seriously? *looks down at half beat up Neko-chan***

**Neko-chan: Yeah... if you haven't noticed, both of my stories' chapters are going short, and this one was particularly hard to right. I don't know how Amu would act in the anime if Ikuto could read her mind. It makes it really hard more me to picture what would happen next, and therefore it makes it hard to write the story.**

**Neko-chan: You're wide open. *pounces Ikuto and continues fight***

***half hour later* **

**Neko-chan: *walks up to everyone with scratch marks everywhere.* Damn Ikuto... he just has to be good at fighting...**

**Ikuto: *walks up behind her completely unharmed* Well duh. I have been fighting for how long now? Also, it would help if you would unsheathe your claws when fighting. **

**Neko-chan: But then I would have a bunch of people mad at me, and it would be really hard to use a broken Ikuto in my stories. **

**Anyways, send me ideas to help out with the story. I can make time away from the other shtuff (yes, shtuff.), just as long as I don't have to strain just to get another chapter out for this story like some constipated person.**

**Mirror: XD NICE COMPARISON!**


	4. TwoWay

**Neko-chan: *sighs* Okay. Still having a few difficulties, but I can't bring myself to remove this story. It just wouldn't feel right. **

**Amu: YAY- uh.. I mean, that's good... I guess....**

**Neko-chan: Amu?**

**Amu: Yeah?**

**Neko-chan: You fail.**

**Note: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4 **

**Two-Way**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_Why does there always have to be a loophole?! _

Amu began screaming loudly through her thoughts. My hands instinctively flung up to cover my ears, but it didn't do any good. _God Damnit! How do I turn it off?! _

There was a pause in her insane mission to destroy my mind. "Ugh..." I moaned. "Amu, your opera... _sucks_."

She flicked me in the head, with Utau's pouting face on. Then a smile rose to her mouth, and she began to laugh. I started listening intently. One... Two.... Three.... wtf? ~sweatdrop~

It was always these kinda moments when I wanted to know what she was thinking the most... and nothing is going on through her mind. Nothing... _Well... I don't know if I should be disappointed or not..._

"Why would you be disappointed? I just stopped screaming into your head!" I looked up, utterly shocked and surprised once again. _Oh shit... don't tell me-_

"OHMYGOD! I CAN READ YOUR MIND TOO!!!" Amu exclaimed with a finger pointed at me. ~sweatdrop~ _This is going to be hell.... _"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" I let out a loud sigh.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go home now," I said and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of my sleeve. A perfect invitation. I spun around and smirked inches from her face. _I'm surprised she hasn't realized yet- op. _I tried my best to cut my thoughts off, but I was too late.

"I haven't realized _what_? Tell me!" she prodded me for an answer.

"No," I replied sternly, careful to keep my mind blank so that she wouldn't know... well, that part's the secret.

Her eyes drove a hole in the back of my head as she searched for the answer. Unlike her, I won't be so easy as to let my guard down so often. It was obvious when she gave up, because I heard her gaze fall to the ground along with her annoyed grunt.

Who could resist the temptation?

"Aww... did Amu get upset because I won't let her into my head even though she let's me into hers so easily?" I teased, turning back to her with mock pity.

"I DO NOT!" You could almost see the flames surrounding her, but did it matter? She hasn't been able to hold much of a grudge. _I bet she's completely forgotten ab- danget! _Ugh. I hate cruddy timing.

"HA! See! You messed up too!" Her finger was pointing at me once again as if she were pointing out a giant zit on my forehead.

"Hmph," I grunted and jumped up onto the wall with no effort.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I felt the vibrations under my feet as she jumped up behind me on the wall. As if I didn't notice, I jumped on the other side, opposite of the park, and began to walk in some random direction with no purpose in mind.

_Hey! Where are you going? _Her thoughts were caught by my mind unintentionally.

_Walking._

_Where to? _She continued to follow me.

_Does it matter?_

_Yes. _I sighed. _So difficult...._

_Hph. Well? _She waited for an answer.

_Walmart. _I thought the first store my mind could think of.

_...Walmart? Why? What did you need? _

_... Paper towels._

_You're lying to me. I can tell. _

I didn't even bother to respond, just kept walking. She continued to follow.

A smirk crossed my face as an idea came up in my mind. I rethought it so she could see it clearly.

_Oh my gosh! A stalker girl! Someone, help me! _She bursted into a laughing fit behind me. "I'm sorry, but I just can't see you really doing that!" she choked through her laughter.

_Why not?_

_BECAUSE! You're just... well, you! _"Wow, Amu. You sucked at describing that one." _Shut up. You get the point._

_Actually, no, I don't. If you have a bunch of different characters, who said I couldn't have multiple personalities as well? _My mind focused in on hers to get a good picture of what she would imagine. This should be amusing.

First, she imagined me teasing her. Then, I got a clear visual of me frolicking through flowers. She burst into another laughing spasm while I sweat-dropped. _Not what I thought you would imagine.... but okay..._

"Well, you _do _kind have two personalities already." Her laughing fit ended rather quickly this time around.

_How so? _

_Perverted you... _A visual of the first day I met her when I reached into her pocket to grab her eggs played through her mind. My smirk grew even wider at the memory. _And the caring you... _This time a visual of all the times I saved her from falling to her death arrived. I laughed.

_Wow, Amu. You sure do fall of cliffs a lot. I guess I never noticed. _She blushed furiously and I could feel the anger through her thoughts.

_  
That isn't the point, stupid! _

I chuckled. _Wow. No comment on how you don't fall off of cliffs? Your 'cool and spicy' act is thinning, Amu._

_I _DO NOT _fall off of cliffs all the time! And besides... It's my goal to get rid of that stupid act... _

_Hm? _I was confused... she used that act so much, but now she is telling me that she wants to get rid of it. _How does that make any sense? _Thought was mainly for myself, but she heard it too and assumed it was directed toward her.

_What do you mean? Isn't that sorta the meaning of charas; to become more like your true self?_

_Hm... I guess so..._

_You guess so?_

_..._

_..._

Neither of us spoke for a while, but continued to walk silently again.

_So where are we going?  
_

_I don't know. Since when did it become 'we'? _

_Since I started following you. _

_Stalker._

_Neko-mimi hentai cosplay guy._

_You say the same insult every time. _

_So?_

_It kinda looses it's value after a while..._

_Fine, .... baka jagaimo...._

_... stupid potato?_

_.... shut up._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Short... but a chapter- no less. Sorry that they've been short lately, just not feeling as into fanfiction as before.... **


	5. Finding the Limit

**Neko-chan: Okay, I don't really know why, but I haven't been in the mood to talk to the characters lately.**

**Amu and Ikuto: *in the corner feeling rejected***

**Neko-chan: Oh well. Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**All charas including mine: What about us?**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

**Finding the Limit**

**~Amu's POV~**

I followed him the rest of the way in silence, embarrassed by my poor come-back earlier. It sucked. I didn't even have the privacy to think of them while I walked.... but then again, I was the one following him.

Even though I realized this, I still didn't change my current occupation.

After a while, we stopped in front of a large parking lot. I looked over and saw in big bold letters '**WALMART'**. I turned to gawk at Ikuto. _You were serious? _

_Yeah................ _A long pause. I sweat-dropped.

_Are you sure you just didn't wander here by accident? _

_No. _You could feel the lack of honesty waving off from his thoughts.

_Liar._

_Baka jagaimo. _He cuckled as he reminded me of my poor come-back skills. The heat rose to my cheeks once again.

_Shut up. I know I'll come up with a good come-back sooner or later! _

_And how do you plan to do that without thinking? _He smirked as he showed me a visual of me thinking the most unfitting insults, like 'fat' or 'slow poke'.

_Well, you have to leave sometimes. _We both stopped as the same thought crossed our minds at the same time. _How far does this thing reach?_

_Only one way to tell, I guess. _I thought.

_Hm. _He nodded in agreement. _I go west, you go east? _

_Sure. _I agreed, and we split up. I took my time with a steady jog, but Ikuto took of with great speed in the other direction.

_Why in such a rush? _I asked, also testing to see if we could still hear each other's thoughts.

_'Cause you're too slow. Also, I'm about half a mile away and can still hear you. _I stopped and began to wonder. _Is that a good thing or bad thing? _

Even with the distance, his smirk was obvious on his face as he imagined listening in to my thoughts from afar without me knowing. _Stalker. _

His smirk didn't die down. With another sigh in defeat, I began to walk once more. _1 mile_ he told me.

_How do you keep track?! _I asked with pure amazement.

_... _No answer.

_Hello? _

....

_Um-_

_It's a mile. _

_What? _

_It reaches up to a mile, no further. _

I smiled. _Ha! There is a limit! _

_You forget, I live less than a mile away from you. _

_Are you freakin serious? God danget!_

_I wonder if I can hear your dreams.... _

_You wouldn't. _

_Wanna bet?_

_Whatever. All I need is 5 cups of coffee. Then it will be _me _listening to _your _dreams._

_All _I _need is 1 bag of catnip. _

At that I bursted out into a raging fit of laughter. Ikuto on catnip... now _that _is a sight I would like to see! A visual of him with a blank face sniffing catnip ran through my mind.

_Ha ha. Very funny. _

_Yes! It is very funny! _I said as I continued to laugh.

"Aww, Amu that's not very nice." Out of nowhere his voice came whispering in my ear. I screamed as I turned around and slapped him on instinct.

"Um... ow?" I turned around and saw a huge red mark on his cheek.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry- wait, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTLED ME! YOU DESERVED THAT!"

"I don't think I deserved to be slapped _that _hard..." he said as he began rubbing his cheek. _Well, he does have a point... Damnit! _He was smirking. Why can't I ever remember to not think those sort of things when he's around.

"Are you feeling guilty? You know, you could repay me with a ki-"

"No," I cut him off. I was blushing, and he hadn't even fully said it yet.

"Not even a peck?" Suddenly his face was inches from mine, and I could feel his breath as he spoke the words. I held my breath, not daring to speak.

"Is that a yes?"

"NO!!!" I yelled. He simply chuckled and leaned back away from me.

"Whatever," he said with a smirk. "I'll see you later."

"Does that really count? I mean, you'll probably be listening to my thoughts the entire time."

"True." _Curse that smirk of his... _

_Really? I actually kinda like it. _

_Bite me. OOH! I SOOO just burnt you! _I was busy swelling with pride to do anything as he took my hand and pulled it up to his mouth. _*clamp* _

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I pulled my hand back instantly, shaking it up and down. Normally, I would have began sucking on it to ease the pain, but... well... he just bit it... so... yeah... you get the point.

He gave me an but-I'm-just-an-innocent-little-kid look. "You _said _to bite you, so I did," he said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

All he did was laugh as he turned around and jumped back on to the wall and started walking in the other direction again.

"See you later... sorta," I added at the end.

_Nice._

_Shut up._

_Aww, your not going to call me a stupid potato anymore?_

_I SAID SHUT UP! _I could sense him wince.

*********************************************************************************************************************l

LATER l

*********************************************************************************************************************l

I flopped down on my bed. Ikuto hadn't spoken to me since he left. _I wonder if he's already out of bounds...?_

_Nope. _I sighed as his voice entered my head.

_Wonderful..... _I breathed sarcastically.

_You know you like it._

_Pft. As if. This is going _waaaay _to far into my personal space._

_You're in mine, too, but I'm not complaining. _I could just see his smirk now. Instinctively, a small yawn came out of my mouth as I rolled over in the bed.

_Just leave me alone... _

_Tired? Maybe I'll get to see if I can look into your dreams. _

_You wish._

_You bet I do. _

_Pervert. _I yawned again. "Tired?" Miki asked as she and the others flew over to me.

"No..." I scowled. _I won't let you win. _

_We'll see about that... _

"Hey, Suu? Can you please make me some coffee with extra caffine?"

My charas gave me a curious look. "Sure ~desu, but why?"

"Are you trying to stay up?" Ran asked.

"Y-eaaaaaa-h" I said in between yet another yawn.

"Why?" Miki questioned with a somewhat suspicious look on her face.

"Because Ikuto's a Perv." They all sweat-dropped, but Suu flew off and later brought back a warm cup of coffee.

"Arigato," I thanked her before I took a sip. I instantly pulled it back, causing more to spill on me. "OUCH, DAMNIT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" _Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot _I couldn't help but yell as I danced around like an idiot waiting for the steaming hot liquid to cool off.

"Amu!" my charas called out. _Amu? _Ikuto's voice came in through my mind. I made a hissing sound as I inhaled quickly through my teeth as the amount of heat finally became bearable.

"I'm okay," I told my charas, but they still harbored a worried face.

"Are you sure?" Ran asked, obviously not believing me.

"Yes, Ran. I'm okay. I promise."

_Amu?! _He suddenly sounded desperate. _Amu, are you okay? _

_Yeah, since when do you care?_

I could sense him growling angrily... It was.... It was _scary... _to tell the truth.

_You have no idea. _He barked, and then I couldn't hear him anymore.

_Ikuto? _

_... _

_Ikuto?! _"Amu?"

_...._

_IKUTO-_

_Leave me alone...._

I crossed my arms. "Fine." _So be it. _"If that's the way he wants it, I don't care."

And with that, I stormed off into the bathroom with three concerned charas watching after me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Neko-chan: I hope you liked it! Please Review! ^-^**


	6. Life Sucks

**Neko-chan: Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. Episode 74 SUCKED ASS!**

**I think this was the most dissapointed I have ever been about an episode. When I watched it, I expected to be fangirl screaming 24/7, not to be cussing people out all the time.**

**By the end of it, I was ready to murder Tadase and stab Amu... literaly. I went to bed twitching in anger... (I know, I'm obsessed) Amu was totaly excited and happy about Tadase's cheezy confession **_**however... **_

When Ikuto finally confesses, she gives a completely different reaction by blowing him off and automaticaly taking it as fake. Didn't she hear the seriousness in his voice? UGH! Not to mention, after putting him through hell by kicking him out of her home the last time, when she takes him back in she treats him like shit!

**Gomen ne, peoples. Normally, I don't get this mad, and I don't cuss nearly as much.... I was crying when Ikuto said he was the boy who cried wolf...**

**My new motto: Screw Romeo and Juliet. Ikuto and Amu is much more dramatic.**

**Note: I do not own Shugo Chara. Also, Spell check is being annoying, so grammer and stuff may suck.**

**WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A BIT TADAMU! (sorta)**

**THIS WILL ONLY LAST A LITTLE WHILE TO INTRODUCE MORE AMUTO!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6**

**Life Sucks**

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile. I jumped out of bed while whistling happily, and I-

No. That would never happen. If you can even _vaguely _imagine that, you have an extreme imagination. Good Job, but might I reccomend a therapist of some sort? Just a thought...

ANYWAYS....

Grumbling, I slapped my hand down at the loud and obnoxious noise that was meant to wake me up in the morning.

"Ouch!" Someone squeaked.

_Oh yeah.... I got rid of that alarm clock when I got my charas... Don't I do this every morning? _I sighed. "Sorry Ran," I appoligized in montone, bored of the same reputatious words that I used all the previous times she woke me up.

A slight chuckle could be heard in the back of my thoughts, but it cut itself off. I just allowed myself to ignore it as I pulled myself out of the bed.

"I won't be surprised if she ends up giving you a concusion one of these days!" Miki laughed at Ran. While they began to bicker at one another, I pulled on my average school uniform and walked down stairs to get some breakfast.

Downstairs my parents and Ami were already seated at the table. They continued to gloat about Ami as I walked over to my refrigerator and pulled out an apple. I took a huge bite out of it, and then walked over to the doorway. My hands reached down and put on my shoes while I held on to the apple with my teeth. Then I grabbed my book bag and headed outside, calling out "Itadakimasu!" just before I shut the door.

After a few moments, my charas flew up beside me, just like always. "Amu-chaaaaan!" Ran whined.

"Why do you always leave us behind? ~desu," Suu asked.

My 'cool & spicy' act played along. "'Cause you're too slow." This morning didn't feel... like a morning. It kinda felt like I was still a sleep... like this was all just a dream. I could feel my legs move forward and my mouth open and close as my tounge articulated words, but it just seemed strange; alienated.

_Ugh. I'm skipping school today... _The voice in the back of my head didn't startle me as much as it should have. At first, I was going to respond, but then something pulled me back. I could sense that he was ignoring me. I scowled.

I noticed the odd pain in my chest before I noticed that my feet stopped moving. _What is this.... Why should it hurt _now_? _I couldn't help but think. Ikuto's concious on the other side of the strange connection was suddenly listening intenly to me.

I glared at the emptyness in front of me. Without trying, my mind formed a pure black room with only me and Ikuto in it. Even without the light, I could see him perfectly.

"What are you listening for, baka?" I growled. "I decided to leave you alone, so you should do the same as well."

"You're the one who said you were in pain. It's human nature to be drawn to that sort of thing, especialy in teenagers who find it funny." My heart skipped a beat, and then uncontrollable rage entered my mind.

"So you were listening in for entertainment from my pain?!" I accused with pure hatred. "Is my pain that amusing to you?! Is that why you teased me all this time?!"

"Amu, I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU GOD DAMN EXCUSES RIGHT NOW!" I roared. My heart beat had increased imensely, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back the next emotion rising up in to my heart, so I only had one other choice. I turned around and ran away from him in the endless room of darkness.... _I can't believe him.... _my heart cried out.

The darkness began to tear away from me, revealing the evil reality moving behind me as I continued to run past.

"Amu!" Miki called from behind me, but I ignored her. I don't want to have them near me right now. I just need to be alone...

And then my legs took me to my destination. At the same time, it seemed like heaven and hell all at the same time. It's the beautifle place that can brink back so many pleasant feelings, along with the now dreaded memories.

The tears were falling from my eyes now, but I still managed to smile. I walked over to the switch and pulled it on, making the entire place light up.

"It looks better... at night..." I whipsered. I sighed as I walked over to the giant teacups that continued to spin around in a circle. Choosing the same pink one that Ikuto and I once shared, I grabbed the edge and pulled myself in, finally laying down in a ball at the bottom.

_Amu, you know I-_

"SHUT UP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I screamed. As I did, an invisible wall seemed to jump up from out of the ground between Ikuto and I in that darkened room withen my mind. With it, my thoughts were blocked from his, and his thoughts were blocked from mine.

I smiled lighty through the tears. "I'm alone now..." My soft crying suddenly turned into a somewhat loud sob as I began to gasp for air as I cried my eyes out.

_I'm alone now, so why am I so sad?! Isn't this what I was asking for? Why can't it all just make sense!_

My empty thoughts continued to darken my soul until eventually I drifted into a deep, dark sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hinamori-san! Wake up! Are you okay?!" Tadase's head hovered above me. I squinted my eyes against the sun that hovered above him. "Tadase...?" I questioned out loud as I sat up. I winced. The awkward position I fell asleep in made my muscles all jacked up...

He smiled with a worried look on his face. "Here." He leaned his hand down in the teacup. I kindly took it and pulled myself up in a standing position. My legs wobbled a bit, still getting used to using the muscles once again. Shakily, I got up and out of the cup. It had stopped spinning, so I had guessed that the breaker had turned itself back off.

"How..... How did you find me?" My voice sounded horrible because I just woke up. He scowled.

"That stupid cat... he told me you'd be here. What did he do to you? How did he know-"

"Why would he tell _you?_" I was surprised by the venom in my voice. "That asshole just had to pick... he could've got Rima... Damnit!" My sentences were wavering in and out from being said out loud and just being spoken in my strangely quiet mind.

"Amu?" Tadase gave me the confused-puppy-dog look. Normally, I would have softened up instantly... Whatever it was in my mind that caused that reaction was too pissed off at Ikuto to work, apparently.

"Oh cut the crap with that gay look of yours. Go cry me a river." And with that, I turned around and left.

"Wait!" his high-pitched girly voice trailed after me. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, flinching when I saw that he was suddenly running after me with an angry look plastered on his face.

"Tadase? What-" he grabbed my wrist and flung me against a nearby wall, my back hitting it with a loud _*SLAP!*_. The sharp burning sensation was instentainious. I gasped for air at the pain, suddenly loosing my ability to breathe, and when I did get air, it seemed to have no affect on my lungs what so ever.

"I've waited long enough!" he yelled at my face, pinning me by my wrists.

"TADASE! What are you doing?!" I screamed in shock. His mouth curved into an evil grin.

"I tried the slow and easy way, but just like in movies, that never works. Too bad. I guess we will just have to do this the hard way." He smikred as a low chuckle came from him.

All I could do was stare. _What?! Since when was Tadase like this?! What is he going to do with me? His smirk... The chuckle... That's not what they are supposed to be! It's not what Ikuto makes them! When he uses it.... it's... it's comforting... in a way... _

Tadse shoved his head forward and crashed his lips on mine. My body went limp for a milisecond before I was suddenly thrashing to get him off of me. "NO!" I mumbled with my lips clamped shut, not allowing him to enter. _IKUTO!! _I suddenly felt myself calling through my mind, but the wall continued to stay in place. _IKUTO!!! _I yelled harder.

Tears stung my eyes. _He's not coming.... Ikuto..._ My body fell limp once more, giving up as my little sparkle of hope vanished into thin air. Tadase smirked through the forceful kiss, loosening up a bit. It was obvious that he felt like he won. After all, he did.

He let go of my wrists and then pulled me to him. I didn't resist, but I didn't pull it further. It seemed usless to do either. My life was practicaly over as is. Ikuto hates me, and my first kiss has already been crupled up like tissue paper by Tadase. I didn't even know where my charas were.

My thoughts of despair continued to consume me as it had been ever since Ikuto left me in his thoughts the previous nights. I could feel myself shaking as the tears continued to stain my cheeks. I was about to give up, but then it came.

A huge ball of fur came out of nowhere and shoved Tadase away from me. At first, I was in shock, and the tears in my eyes kept me from seeing clearly. As I wiped them away, I saw that it wasn't one big ball of fur, but many small bodies of it... cats.

I shrieked as I backed up against the wall, but they seemed to have nothing to do with me. They just attacked him... He was covered in scratches and bite marks now.

"A-Amu!" he called out furiously to me as he raised his arm from out of the mob of angry felines. "Help me, Damnit!" he cursed.

My teeth clenched. _This entire time... I thought I loved him.. but he used me... the one time he calls out to me by my first name is in anger and desperation... _"No," I growled vicously. "Let them kill you. It would make my day."

"What?!" His voice got quieter as I got further away. Soon I couldn't even hear his screams. He probably either died or was too far away. Who knew. As a matter of fact, who even cared?

******************************************************************************************************

LATER

******************************************************************************************************

The second my eyes fell upon the huge house I called home, relief filled my body. _I can finally get a break from this messed up world. I'll walk in, my parents will question where I was, I'll say I was at a guardian meeting, and then they will hug me and I can go to bed feeling loved by _someone_. _

I sighed as I reached the door step. "Here I go." My hand reached up and turned the doorknob. "I'm hooooome!!" I called with a huge smile put on my face. It seemed to echo throughout the home as no one answered me.

"Hello?" I called out again. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. _Where are they? _

I walked into the kitchen and found a note hanging on the Fridge. It read:

**Dear Amu,**

**Your father has gotten himself into a car accident, so I decided to go**

**to the hospital to see him. Ami is here with me. Sorry we couldn't be **

**there.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

I took the message, crumpled it up, and through it into the fireplace to be burned away later on. _They always leave me behind... _I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed. _I don't get it.... why is everything falling apart? _My tears had already consumed my face once again after the short break.

My eyes shut as well as my heart, not wanting anything to enter anymore. Behind all the light I previously knew, a strange darkness seemed to emerge from behind, just like a cat jumping out of a bush.

_Good job, Amu. You just had to use a simile that involved a cat, didn't you. _I growled at myself. _Forget it. In fact, just forget it all. What's the point in remembering? _

And with that last thought, my concious drifted away in to a deep sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: So..?**

**Amu: *vein pop* Do you always have to leave off in a cliffy?**

**  
Neko-chan: Yep. ^-^**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Neko-chan: Ah well. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! ^-^**


	7. Seppun

**Neko-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 7**

**Seppun**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Ikuto!" Yoru cried out to me as he flew up to me panting.

"Hm," I replied emotionlessly.

"It's Amu! Tadase ~nya- he's forcing her to kiss him!" Yoru practically screamed. My head snapped towards him.

"_What,_" I growled in pure rage. _That BASTARD! He DARE think he can do this and get away with it, he's got another thing coming..._ My fists were balling up and the pressure between my grinding teeth was enough to break stone.

At first all I did was run with adrenalin from the anger rushing through my veins, out to kill the stupid runt. Then something stopped me (, probably common sense). _Damnit... as soon as I get there, she's just going to get mad and run off on me again... _

"Yoru." He was just arriving beside me, finally catching up from my insane sprint.

"Wha.... What?" he said, out of of breath.

"I need you to get some of your cat friends to help her."

"What? ~nya You mean you're not going to do it?" Shock reflected off his face as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Not this time."

"But why?! ~nya."

My fists tightened once again. "I have my reasons." I could see him flinch at my cold reaction, but then he flew off. I sighed and leaned back against a nearby tree, trusting Yoru to do the job for me.

_Amu... Why can't you just understand how much I really care about you? _

**~Amu's POV~**

_Ikuto stood there looking at me with a blank stare in the same black room as before. _

_  
"Ikuto, I-" my hand reached out towards him unpurposely, but was stopped by some strange invisible force... it was like glass. I reached out to feel it, and once again my hand hit the invisible surface. I pulled back, however, no hand or finger marks showed on the strange wall._

_"What... is... this?" I asked each word separately as my hands trailed against the odd surface. My eyes concentrated back on Ikuto. His mouth was moving, but no words seemed to come out. "What?!" I yelled. Was it just me, or was he getting further and further away?_

_"Ikuto?" He continued to shrink away into the darkness. "Wait! Ikuto! Come back! I need to tell you something!" My fists banged against the thick wall. _

_"Ikuto!" I called out. His body wich only seemed a few feet tall now due to the distance turned around and began to walk away._

"NO!!! IKUTO!!! I LO-"

It broke. The glass wall shattered into millions of little peices around me, each one cutting a few scratch marks into my skin.

"Amu?!" My eyes opened to see Ikuto frantically shaking me.

_Huh..? Ikuto? What's he doing here? _My foggy mind tried to pull out answers, but it was having a difficult time. I strained, clamping my eyes shut as if it was going to help.

"Ugh," I groaned. _Forget that. I give up. _I looked back up at Ikuto to see him staring at me with wide eyes. Instinctively I flinched backwards. "W-What is it?"

_I can hear her! _A gasped escaped my mouth as I understood why he gave me the look. He could hear me... and I could hear him. It had only been about a day, but it seemed like so much longer...

_Ikuto... _

_Amu?!_

We stared at each other in an awkward silence.

_Amu, I-_

"Ikuto!!!!" I cried out as I hugged him tightly, unable to contain my sudden 'emotion overload'. "Ikuto, he-! Tadase.. he made me kiss him! And then- And then you left me!" I was sobbing frantically as I spilled out my distress to him like a young child. My entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh... It's okay... It's alright... " He gently stroked my back as he comforted me. _I feel so retarded... _The words came out of my mind before I thought to stop it.

_Don't. It's not your fault. _He rested his head on mine, and I rested my head on his chest.

_"_I'm sorry...," I murmured. Ikuto lifted his head once more to gaze down at me. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry," I continued, not letting him interrupt me. " for jumping to conclusions before. I'm sorry that even after that, I end up relying on you to save me. I guess I am really pathetic, huh?" I forced a small smile to my face, even though I felt completely ashamed. _I'm so useless..._

"Don't say that," he scolded. "I just used the wrong wording. It would only make sense for you to misunderstand it the way I said it." The tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

_  
That's not true... _My mind whispered.

He drew out a long sigh. "You don't have to put the blame on yourself," I continued. "It really is my fau-"

The words instantly died on my lips as soon as his lips reached them.

It wasn't one of those overly passionate kisses, but it wasn't one of those 'chibi kawaii' (mini cute) kisses either. It was rough, but gentle all at the same time.

I couldn't do anything, even as he pulled away. My mind was in pure shock. _Wholy shit! He just kissed me! Oh my god! I just got kissed by Ikuto! _my mind continued to ramble on, completely ignoring the fact that he can hear me.

A genuine smile claimed the lips that were just moments ago pushing against mine. "I'm taking it you liked my kiss then?"

There goes the smile, only to be replaced by a smirk.

And there goes my shock.

Here comes my horrible 'Cool & Spicy' act to 'save the day'... or ruin it. Whatever happens first.

"I guess it was okay..." I murmured, looking away to hide my blush.

"Hmm?" he purred into my ear. _Damnit, he always wins with this- DAMNIT! _I screeched through my mind.

The breath from his chuckle blew across my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "That's nice to know."

_I hate you. _

_You know you love me. _SHIT! He is NOT going to find out about that today!

_WHAT?! WHO IN GOD'S NAME TOLD YOU THAT LOAD OF BULL?! _He flinched as my screaming attacked the inside of his head.

_Geeze! I was kidding! No need to get all defencive about it! _Ikuto was covering his ears as if to hold out my screaming.... which seemed kinda pointless to me.

_What makes you think I'm being defencive?! _I gave him another come back, instantly regretting it as soon as I realized how stupid it was to say I wasn't being defencive with a defencive comment. That was a lot of big words .... _I hate big words... _Ugh... _I miss privacy... _

He just laughed. _Someones a bit bipolar tonight...._

_I'm not bipolar!!! _

_Yet another mood change in less than 5 seconds. Wow, Amu. You are failing quite a lot at proving me wrong tonight. Then again, you never _did _succeed much any other night, either._

_I have too!_

_Name once._

_... _

_So? Come on. Name one. _

_Sh-Shut up. I just can't think of one right now. _

He laughed. _Whatever. *sarcasm*_

I pouted, already knowing about the horrible blush on my face, but despite the fact that he was completely making fun of me, I was happy.

You just can't help but forget your bad times when you are with Ikuto. It just doesn't fit. He just warms up your heart like just cooked macaroni...

_Macaroni sounds good... Oh crap did I just think that out loud? Wait-_

_  
_It was too late to correct myself. Ikuto was already cracking up hysterically. Not just a chuckle or small laugh. No... this time, he was laughing his ass off. LMAO... er LHAO....

_Where did that come from?! _He asked with his mind, obviously too occupied with laughing to ask out loud.

"I... I just.... ugh.... I give up." I let my body fell backward... and forgot that Ikuto was there. The laughter stopped when he let out a grunt as I landed on top of him.

"Um...! I'll give up over here!" I quickly rolled over and tried to think fast.... and sounding stupid yet again. Ikuto, no longer in pain, continued on with his laughing fit as I let out a growl.

"URGH!!! WHY ME?!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: 3 things**

**1. Seppun = kiss (I think. I think this Japanese to English Dictionary may fail a bit...)**

**2. Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. I have started working on a third story, and I'm still having troubles starting on a sequel to the first one, so this chapter was kinda rushed. I also had, like, 50 million sleepovers in the past week, so... yeah. That probably messed me up a bit too.**

**3. Review!**


	8. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!  
**

**I'm sorry! I have been having a major writers block/lazy week, so I probably won't have the next chapter out for a while... (I haven't even started on the real chapter 8....) GOMEN NE!!!**

**I think I may just be at those ultra-rebellious stages... against Amu... It's already almost 9:00 Sunday and I haven't watched the latest Shugo Chara episode (which is REALLY FREAKIN LONG for me, by the way!), and my mind hasn't exploded yet.**

**Also...**

***MANGA SPOILER!***

**Wtf is Ikuto a pirate?**

**and..**

**Why was Amu's attack called 'Tinkle Sheild'???? It sounds like she's going to pee out a shield.... lol. **

**Once again...**

**I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!**


	9. Coming Down with a Fever

**Neko-chan: Okay, so I'm still having some troubles with laziness, writers block, etc..... but I managed to write another chapter. YAY!!!**

**Note: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did, I would make it to where I didn't twitch, bite/claw at my arms with each episode in anger... (read my review of episode 76 at end of chapter)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

**Coming Down with a Fever**

**~Amu's POV~**

The second I woke up, I freaked.

1. When my eyes opened, Ikuto was watching me with his face about an inch away.

2. ... Well.. I didn't really get to two.. What more of an explanation did you need besides one?!

"WHAAA-" Ikuto's hand clamped over my mouth to muffle my scream, only making me want to scream harder.

"SHH!!!" He whispered loudly. **(AN: Wow, oxy moron much? XD)**

"hrm fvmm?" I mumbled as I looked at him. It wasn't really supposed to mean anything, it was just one of those moments when you really needed to say something, but you don't know what to say, so you just mumble some words out and hope they actually make sense.

_Don't yell! Your parents are back! _

_Why are you in my bed?!?!_

_Jesus Christ... do you not remember last night?_

_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE!!!_

Well you could've told me that before I got comfy....

Part of me, (the part with common sense), knew what he meant by that. The other part of me, (which is a normal girl my age), completely freaked out and lifted the covers up to see if I still had my clothes on.

Still there. _Thank God._

_Geeze, Amu. Did you really think I would rape you while you slept?_ He sighed.

_No!!! _I lied. And very poorly, might I add.

_Amu, you know you are a horrible lia- _The cat ears appeared on his head with a little _*pop!*_, and he looked at the door.

_Your mom is coming! _

_SHIT! Ummm.!! Uh... HIDE IN THE CLOSET!!! _He followed my directions and flung himself inside just as my mom walked in.

"Honey? Are you alright? I heard you screa-...," she trailed off as she stared at the rocking closet. _Ikuto, you fool! The entire thing is shaking!!_

He stopped it abruptly, and my mom sweat-dropped. "Is there something wrong with your close-" I cut her off once more as I got in the way of her hand that reached for the closet door handle. "Uh.. DON'T GO IN THERE!!! I... Uh... I LEFT A MOLDY SANDWICH IN THERE AND I THINK SOME RAT FOUND IT!!"

_.. Nice excuse. _

_Don't make fun of me while I save your sorry butt!_

After replying to his rude sarcasm, I looked back at my mom who was staring at me with a disgusted look. "You left... a moldy sandwich in there?" Her voice was laced with disbelief.

"Yeah... sorry..." I looked down at the ground. _I'll have to get it out of there later...._

_YOU MEAN YOU REALLY DID LEAVE A MOLDY SANDWICH IN HERE?! _My entire face was twitching as he screamed through his thoughts.

My mom put a hand on my head, only to pull it back abruptly. "My God, honey! You're burning up!"

I tilted my head to the side, completely curious. _I have a fever? I don't feel that sic-... oh... never mind... _The odd chills ran up through my arms, bringing me many goosebumps.

She sighed. "Get back in bed. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be attending today.."

"But-"

"No 'but's. You just need to get some rest and start feeling better." Then she turned around and closed the door behind her as she left.

_Can I come out? _

_Yeah... _Even my thoughts were coming out weak as my rubbery legs made their way to the bed. _Ugh... when did I even _get _this freakin fever? _

He stepped out of the closet while staring at me with a concerned face. _Don't give me that look. I have a fever, I'm not making another retarted coment right now, so no need to be all concerned. _

Well, that was supposed to lighten the mood and pull him away from his worries, but then I let out a painful cough. Why do I always have the worst of luck?

He walked me over and placed me in the bed that I felt to weak to get into. Then he pulled the covers over me, sighed, and opened a crack just big enough for him to squeeze through in the balcony doorway.

Even with that little crack, the wind sent me into a huge shivering fit. Despite the fact that I was freezing my butt of, I still called out to him to wait.

"D-d-d-don't-t L-l-l-l-leav-ve m-m-m-me!" I stuttered through chattering teeth. Ikuto stepped back in and closed the door.

_Amu, you're sick. If I stayed here, I would be too worried about taking care of you to notice when your mom would come in to check on you. Then I'd end up getting us both in trouble. _

Well, one good thing _did _come out of the fever. My blush was desguised as he told me that he'd be worrying about me. The shivering was slowly dieing down.

"P-please st-stay..." I begged.

For some reason even _I _didn't know, I _really _wanted him to stay.

Then it clicked.

I had almost forgotten about it. _The dream! _The last words I was about to say...

_AHH!! Don't-think-them-don't-think-them-don't-think-them-don't-think-them... _I forced my mind to think over and over to keep me from saying those 3 words that could practically destroy my life.

"Amu?"

"Ugh... j-just stay here..." I said as I somehow manged to force myself to sleep. The only things I had thought about then was

1. Ask him to stay at least one more time

2. Sleep to keep from saying those words

Why didn't I remember three?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Short chapter and cliffy... GOMEN NE! But hey! I just wrote all this in like... an hour.. and I didn't really feel like it much in the first place, so this is pretty good for me right now.**

**Who can guess what number 3 is?**

**Also: I watched episode 76. Skip the next part if you don't want to listen to my ranting.**

**Like the intro says, while/after watching, I was biting and clawing at my own flesh in anger towards this freaking episode. You would have thought I was turning into a freakin wearwolf.... or wearcat. I was meowing (Hey, I meow like a real cat, literally. I can get people who hat me to admit that, so don't PM or review me telling me how much of a lie it is, cause it's pure truth) and clawing at the bed while having miniature spazms. I am guess that is one of the signs that you are way to freakin obsessed with Shugo Chara and need to get a life, but oh well. I was freakin PO-ed at Amu. She treats Ikuto like crap. She doesn't give a care about how he is sick, she's just worried about when he will leave (even if she was in pure shock when he left before. Then again, she didn't care much after that, but that only tickes me off even more.)**

**I could also kill Ran and Miki now... "Don't cause Amu any more grief!" WTF PEOPLE! SINCE WHEN IS AMU GOING THROUGH GRIEF! YORU'S TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT IKUTO IS BEING POSSESSED EACH NIGHT AND COULD PRACTICALLY DIE IN THE NEAR FUTURE, AND YOU ARE WORRIED THAT IT WILL CAUSE AMU MORE GRIEF AS SHE COMPLETELY SPAZES OUT EACH TIME SHE THINKS ABOUT TADAGAY!**

**Ugh... Suu is funny though. Though it was kinda mean that she completely and utterly missed Yoru, it was still cute and funny. Plus, she didn't give any comment about Amu's 'rough life'. Pft.**

**My 2-kill list:**

**1. Tadagay**

**2. Amu**

**3. Gozen**

**4. Mik**

**5. Ran**

**Kay kay. I'm done. ^-^**

**Please review!**


	10. Meet me in my Dreams

**Neko-chan: OKAY PEOPLES! I normally add these kind of things at the end, but I just saw this and got kind of annoyed.**

**POSSIBLE SPOILER!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU GET PISSED OFF WHEN PEOPLE TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!**

**Okay, so I read on this fansite that this would happen.**

**Ikuto gets a dog chara, and then tells Amu he loves her. I have two things that kinda make me mad about this.**

**1. Where the hell did this person get this information? Let me know so I can see for myself, cause it sounds like a load of bull to me.**

**2. I can live with Ikuto being a pirate since I had one of my reviewers tell me what it means. (Also, I had to agree. He **_**is **_**a smexy *as some of you put it,* pirate! XD), but Ikuto with dog ears does NOT fit! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A KITTY!!**

**SPOILER OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

**Meet me in my Dreams**

_*flashback*_

_"Ugh... j-just stay here..." I said as I somehow manged to force myself to sleep. The only things I had thought about then was_

_1. Ask him to stay at least one more time_

_2. Sleep to keep from saying those words_

_Why didn't I remember three?_

_*end flashback*_

**~Amu's POV~**

_My eyes opened what seemed moments after falling a sleep._

I didn't really remember waking up, but nothing seemed out of place. Somewhere near I could hear a fountain's gurgle. The sturdy bench below me sat on a nicely made sidewalk, creaking with every movement I made, and across the road stood a lone little ice cream cart with no one guarding it.

_"Hm?" I murmured as I stood up, making the bench squeak once more._

_My feet guided me towards it. Thank god no cars were on the road today, because I wasn't really watching for any when I crossed the road._

_"I remember this place, this is where Ikuto took me- wait, I mean where Tadase took me that one time. Ikuto just came and interrupted it..." Even as I spoke the words, I was frowning as I thought about it. "I was kind of happy, though.... even if he did do some perverted things and cause that awkward transformation with El _**(AN: To some of you, you may know her as Eru. In my copy of the manga at least, it's El, but with some anime subbings they put it as Eru)**

_"I also had an indirect kiss with Tadase from the ice cream.." My face turned a light pink... "Wait... Ikuto licked that ice cream too...." ... to mild red.... " SO DOES THAT MEAN THAT I KISSED IKUTO AS WELL?!" ... and finally, dark, strawberry red. _

_"Took you long enough. It's only been, like, more than 3 months since then and your just now realizing this?" Ran asked with a bored expression on her face._

_"Hey! I just realized that I even lo- .. liked him in the first place! Before he was just some enemy!" I snapped back, careful not to say the big 'L' word._

_"Was he?" Miki questioned. Out of nowhere, I was filled with doubts._

_"Did I still like him back then?" My mouth wasn't forming the words. Instead, they seemed to echo all around me. "How _did _I feel about him? What about that time I let him stay with me when Easter was going after him... Did I like him then?"_did _say he liked me, but that was just a little joke... right?" The entire world seemed to spin around me. _

"He

_"Face it Amu. You love Ikuto! ~desu," Suu exclaimed from somewhere. I was too dizzy to tell where from. _

_"I.... No I don't.. I.. we're just friends!" I tried to lie back._

_"You love him..." The spinning continued, but a black darkness began to creep in towards me, echoing the same three words over and over. _

_"You love Ikuto.... You love Ikuto...."_

_"OKAY!!!!! I KNOW!!!" I yelled angrily, tears stinging my eyes as I was forced to face what I had been avoiding all along.._

_"Say it." The voice changed, sounding just like his voice. Stupid darkness-thingy! It can even imitate his voice?!_

_"WHY!?!" _

_"Just say it..." _

_"FINE!!!! I LOVE IKUTO!!! I ADMIT IT!! I AM COMPLETELY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH IKUTO!!!!!"_

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I had been watching the entire dream.

_"You love Ikuto..." _My entire body froze. _"You love Ikuto... You love Ikuto..." _

"What?" I couldn't help but say. "Is Amu dreaming that someone is trying to possess her into believing she loves me?"

_"OKAY!! I KNOW!!!!" _

She... Wait... She's not being possessed.. She practically admitted it was true just now....

As much as I knew I should be happy, I just couldn't hold back this bit of anger nagging at me. That time when I confessed to her.... She blew it off, but she loved me as well? How much did that hurt her? **(AN Realistically: none, but let's just say it caused her great anguish.)**

Do I really tease her so much she even blew away her own feelings just to say that?

I couldn't believe it. _"Say it," _I spoke through her dream. For some reason, this seemed to maker her angry.

_"WHY?!?""_

_"Just say it..." _I barely managed to whisper out.

_"FINE!!!" she exploded, "I ADMIT IT!! I AM COMPLETELY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH IKUTO!!!!!!"_

That was enough for me.

**~Amu's POV~**

What apparently was a dream, ended abruptly. My eyes flashed open to see Ikuto's face right in front of me, and that was when I realized that we were sharing yet another kiss.

He pulled away slowly with his eyes opening at the same sluggish pace. "Amu... I... I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping... Your dream.. I saw it.."

My body froze with shock. "You.. you saw my dream?" It came out as a high-pitched sqeak.

"Y-..Yeah... I'm sorry... Amu?"

Warm, salty water droplets were falling down my cheeks. "You.. you probably hate me now, don't you..." I sobbed with a smile, trying to hide the part of me that wanted to scream out in emotional pain.

"Amu! I would never hate you!" His tight hug surprised me as I stared past his shoulder at the ceiling. "Amu... I ... I love you, too!"

My arms wrapped around him. The tears continued to fall, but this time the feelings they carried were no longer of sadness and pain, but feelings of joy, happiness...

And love.

"Thank you...."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: SOOOOO? How was it? Sorry if the ending was kind of like my 'An Amuto Story' (Not mad, but was a bit surprised when I saw the same title as one of the latley updated stories. **

**At first I was like, "WTF? I DIDN'T UPDATE THAT!" Then I read the author and was like, "oh...." lol.**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this! This may be the last chapter depending on if I can come up with something to do with the next chapter. **

**  
Please Review! ^-^**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Btw, I made this in about 1 hour! So I apologize if you think it was short.

To those of you who _do _think it was too short, I just added another kiss + confessions! Give me a break!


	11. Goodbye Present

WARNING!!!

Okay, so I know some of you have submitted ideas, but I have decided that that would be the last chapter. (gomenasai to those of you who really wanted it to continue!!!)

Reasons:

1. Even with ideas, it's hard to have the mind reading with a non-OOC Ikuto (I've gotten multiple reviews commenting about it)

2. Pure laziness ( -.- I know... but it's the truth.)

3. I need to start working on my other fanfics more (I haven't updated either in over a week... I may delete The New Cat in Town until I finish Finding my Heart just because it's just something I made for pure random fun, with no real challenge/goal added)

4. I have a life too! (even if it consists of reading, fanfictions, and games that involve killing random people..)

5. I want to save more time to start learning more japanese

So... once again, gomen ne!!!

Also...

to those obsessed Amuto fans like me...

_**I FOUND CARMELLDANSEN IKUTO!!!!! KYA!!!!!**_

.com/fs40/f/2009/026/3/f/Dance_Dance_Ikuto_by_

Also... some other awesome pics with Ikuto....

.com/fs32/f/2008/226/3/3/Shugo_Chara_Comic_SUCKERS_by_ **(this one doesn't really go for Amuto, but it just made me laugh...)**

.com/fs30/f/2008/165/1/4/Tadase_knew_Ikuto__by_ **(My personal fav... ^-^)**

So I hope these make up for the abrupt ending. Sayonara!


End file.
